1stdfandomcom-20200214-history
Sosialistisk Venstreparti
]] Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading HISTORIE Dagens SV ble dannet i 1975, men det stammer fra sosialistisk folkeparti som oppsto i 1961. Første året de stilte til valg fikk de to representanter inn på stortinget. Den ene var Finn Gustavsen fra Oslo og Asbjørn Holm fra Nordland. Dette førte til at Arbeiderpartiet ikke hadde overtall i stortinget lenger. Denne posisjonen som SF nå hadde fått brukte de til å stoppe Einar Gerhardsens regjering. Både Holm og Gustavsen ble gjenvalgt i 1965. Bakgrunn Bakgrunnen for at SF og senere SV ble stiftet var på grunn av at de var misfornøyde med arbeiderpartiets utenrikspolitikk under krigen, spesielt Norges medlemskap i NATO og deres ønske om å utplassere atomvåpen på norsk jord. En annen ting som skapte misnøye var hvordan Gerhardsen som var forman i Arbeiderpartiet på den tiden behandlet Cuba-saken. Samme år som SF ble stiftet var det en gruppe i avisen Orientering som ble ekskludert fra Arbeiderpartiet. Denne gruppen sto for «det tredje standpunkt» og det var denne gruppen som startet partiet «sosialistisk folkeparti» IDEOLOGI SV ønsker å innføre en sosialistisk samfunnsordning, altså et likestilt og demokratisk samfunn. Selv om Norge allerede regnes som et demokrati, ønsker SV å få det norske samfunnet mer demokratisk, for å bli kvitt all kapitalisme som Norge står ovenfor i dag. At et samfunn er kapitalistisk vil blant annet innebære at flere bygninger er privateid. Det er dette SV vil fjerne, slik at vi kan leve i et klasseløst samfunn, hvor alle har de samme mulighetene. SV har også sterkt fokus på miljøpolitikken. De mener at etter som Norge er et av verdens rikeste land, må vi ta ansvar for å stoppe de menneskeskapte klimaendringer. Det SV ønsker å gjøre med miljøpolitikken: (Disse måle er hentet fra SVs hjemmeside) • Redusere klimautslipp både innenlands og utenlands. • Sikre mangfoldet i norsk natur og stanse tap av plante- og dyrearter. • Sikre et oljefritt Lofoten, Vesterålen og Senja. • Vri oljeinvesteringer til miljøvennlige næringer. • Satse på kollektivtransport, sykkelveier og miljøvennlige biler. • Prioritere tog og jernbaneutbygging framfor vei i de store byene. • Frakte mer gods med skip og bane. • Mer målrettet satsing på miljøteknologi i industrien. • Erstatte fossil energi med fornybare energiressurser. • Stimulere til energieffektivisering og energisparing. Dette er målene som ennå gjenstår å gjennomføre. Hvor de skal ta pengene fra, har jeg ikke funnet et konkret svar på, men det er tydelig at miljø, skole, og eldreomsorg er første prioritet, så pengene fra statskassen går i hovedsak til disse sakene. Eldreomsorg - Omsorg uten stoppeklokke! I tillegg til å ha miljøet i fokus, er SV også svært opptatt av at de eldre skal få den trygden, og omsorgen som de fortjener. I stedet for at de eldre skal tilrettelegge seg etter det programmet som allerede er oppsatt på eldrehjemmet, skal de få muligheten til å bestemme mer om hva som skjer i tjenesten selv. Alle mennesker er avhengige av ulike behov, og derfor vil SV ansette flere fagfolk som kan ta seg tid til hver enkelt person. SV ønsker at sykehjemmet/eldrehjemmet skal være et sted hvor eldre og ansatte kan nyte oppholdet. KJERNESAK: REN LUFT! Forurenset luft kan føre til plager som nedsatt lungeutvikling, bronkitt, astma og infeksjoner. SV står derfor strekt for å minske utslippene som fører til forurensning i Norge. For å gjennomføre dette vil SV gjøre det lettere å velge kollektiv trafikk, sykler eller gange fremfor bil. De går for å støtte store kollektive investeringer i de tørste byene med opptil 70%, dersom de går med på å gjøre tiltak for å redusere bilbruken. Andre tiltak SV vil gjøre for en renere luft: - Hindre bruk av piggdekk i sentrum - Fase ut vedfyring i gamle vedovner - Fjerne forurensende dieselbiler og gamle tunge kjøretøy i bysentrum, og fremme bruken av nullutslippsbiler/elbiler innen 2020 må 9 av 10 n biler som selges være nullutslippsbiler/elbiler. SLAGORD Ulike mennesker, like muligheter! SKATTEPOLITIKK SV ønsker et rettferdig skattesystem, som gjør at folk bidrar etter evne. De ønsker å innføre en finansskatt på 9 milliarder og bruke pengene på offentlig velferd. SKOLEPOLITIKK SV mener at skoleelever ikke skal ha hjemmelekser, men at man skal gjøre det på skolen der elever kan få leksehjelp av lærerne, siden da får alle elever få like mye hjelp. SV syntes at når leksene er unnagjort på skolen, blir det mindre leksestress og bedre fritid og familietid når skoledagen er over. SV vil derfor forlenge skoledagen med to timer, der den ene timen skal man gjøre lekser, og den andre skoletimen skal man ha varierte læringsformer, mer fysisk aktivitet, kultur og lek. SV vil også at skolene skal ha mindre tester og kartleggingsprøver. Sosialistisk Venstreparti sier at sunne vaner og god helse starter tidlig i livet, og derfor vil de innføre et enkelt, sunt og gratis skolemåltid til elevene, og en times daglig fysisk aktivitet igjennom hele grunnskolen. Sosialistisk Venstreparti mener også at elever lærer på forskjellig måte og trenger derfor forskjellig oppfølging på skolen. SV vil at det skal være mindre elever i hver klasse, men flere klasser og lærere i hvert trinn. De mener at lærerne får bedre tid til å hjelpe hver enkelt elev, og det blir bedre oppfølging på skolen. KILDER Kilder: https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sosialistisk_Folkeparti https://www.sv.no/svs-historie/ https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sosialistisk_Venstreparti https://www.sv.no/prinsipprogram/et-sosialistisk-folkestyre/ https://snl.no/Sosialistisk_Venstreparti https://www.sv.no/hovedsaker/eldreomsorg/ https://www.sv.no/hovedsaker/skole/